


Trust in the Plan (it All Works Out in the End)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Marking, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Jealous Peter Hale, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Derek had no idea what to do anymore. He had tried, really, but nothing was working. He wasn't sure if he was being too subtle, or if Peter was ignoring his plentiful hints, but he didn't want to give up.He would try Paiges' plan, and if that didn't work, well.It had to work.





	Trust in the Plan (it All Works Out in the End)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts).



> me and thegirlwhoknits wrote a fic based off the same prompt, and hers is absolutely wonderful and so, so good. go read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132829/bookmarks)

Derek—Derek knew that what he was doing would be considered wrong. He wasn’t proud of it, but he couldn’t think of anything else. Nothing he had tried before seemed to work: not the subtle comments or the light flirting, not the courting or the teasing. And Derek was getting a little desperate. He had tried everything he could think of to get Peter to give in but—but Peter wasn’t giving in.

And Derek didn’t understand why.

He knew Peter was attracted to him. Hell, he had known that Peter was attracted to him for years. Sometimes, Derek wondered just how long Peter had been into him. If his Uncle’s attraction began when Derek first went through puberty—that was when Derek first noticed it, when he realized what the spicy hint to Peter’s scent meant—or if it started before that.

Derek wasn’t sure if he would be upset if it had. Lord knew just how long he’d been looking at his Uncle in ways he shouldn’t, after all. The first wet dream he can remember having, was about Peter. It doesn’t surprise him now, that even before he really knew what sex was, it was the thought the of being with his Uncle that got him off.

When he started playing with his body, touching himself in places he hadn’t yet, it was the same. The thought of Peter had always been enough to get him hard, to have his dick dripping with precome as he rutted into his own fist. Even more… innocent thoughts made his heart beat faster. It had always been Peter. 

There was a time when Derek thought he would grow out of his attraction for his Uncle but that—well, that never happened. If anything, it just got worse. The thoughts he had turned dirtier, darker, as he continued to lust after Peter. For a long time, Derek didn’t know what to do about it. He knew Peter liked him—at least, he liked spending time with Derek—and never pushed him away like Peter did to others in their pack. 

Derek didn’t act on his attraction for a while, not until he was sure Peter felt the same way. It didn’t take him too long to be sure, though, not with how Peter stunk like arousal every time Derek would brush against him or curl into his lap—something Peter let him do, even if Derek was far too old for it to still be appropriate. It didn’t seem as though the rest of the pack noticed, but Derek didn’t miss the way Peter’s eyes stayed on him, followed him, when Derek walked around in barely-there shorts or without a shirt.

He noticed how Peter’s touch—a hug, a hand to the pack of Derek’s neck, a pat on the shoulder—lingered long past casual, how it almost always turned into something intimate. Peter scented him more than he scented anyone in the pack, constantly spreading his scent over Derek’s body. When Derek was younger, they started the tradition of Derek curling up against Peter’s side after school. It gave them time to be together and it gave Peter a chance to cover the stench of middle school that clung to Derek’s body with his own scent. 

It was something they never stopped doing, 

Once Derek was sure that Peter was attracted to him, he tried to turn it into something more. He wanted his Uncle in ways he never wanted anyone else and Derek  _ tried _ . He flirted, and he hinted, and he fucking  _ courted _ , but nothing seemed to work. Eventually, Derek had to give up. Well, he had to give up or up his game.

Derek decided to up his game.

* * *

It had all been Paige’s idea, and that’s the truth Derek was going to stick with. He could be sneaky and conniving and come up with great plans (it wasn’t his fault Peter was too dense to notice any of his previous attempts). This though? This was a little out of his depth.

It all started at lunch a week back, when Peter brought Derek lunch for no real reason, then decided to stick around and eat with him—even though he had graduated more than a few years prior. Paige had been curious who the older guy sitting at their usual picnic table was and Derek had told her. He had also—although he wasn’t sure if he quite believed this part of her retelling—blushed and stuttered over Peter’s name like a school girl with a crush.

He hadn’t wanted to tell her. She was his best friend—the only friend he truly enjoyed spending time with—and he hadn’t wanted to lose that. Derek had been a little confused when Paige didn’t back away in disgust after Derek admitted to having a crush on his  _ Uncle _ , but Paige had just grinned at him. 

“I know it must be different for wolves, I won’t judge,” Paige had said and Derek had been too shocked to respond when she started planning out ways for him to  _ ‘get that dick’ _ . He had no idea how she knew, how she had figured it out, but he wasn’t going to question her acceptance.

More than a year into their friendship, Derek knew not to argue with her. Not only was Paige usually right, but she didn’t take kind to being doubted. Telling her ‘no’ was more trouble than it was worth and Derek wasn’t up for an argument—especially with Derek still wheeling with the knowledge that his best friend  _ knew _ . 

That was how Derek found himself telling his mom that his girlfriend was coming over for dinner, and asking his entire family to be on their best behaviour because he  _ really liked her _ . Thankfully he wasn’t lying enough that they would catch the stutter of his heart—Paige was his best friend, and he wanted his family to behave themselves when she came over—and if they did hear anything off, he could blame his nerves.

He didn’t have to fake being nervous, though, because he definitely was. Not about Paige coming over, but about the rest of the plan. Which, really wasn’t so much of a ‘plan’ as much as it was Paige trying to convince Derek that all he needed to do to get into Peter’s pants was make him jealous. That, if Peter saw competition, he would act. Derek wasn’t convinced the plan was going to work, but really, he had nothing else.

Which was he was opening his front door only minutes before dinner was going to begin. He had told Paige to come late to avoid any awkward conversations or, more likely, get caught up in their lie. Derek wanted the plan to work, even if he had little faith it actually would. Still, he made sure to pull Paige close when she stepped into the house. He rubbed his chin into her neck and his palms up and down her arms as he tried to spread as much of his scent onto her as he could.

Paige scented him back, though Derek was hardly surprised that she caught on. He had told her a little about werewolves in the short time since she had admitted to knowing about him—which she had apparently figured out on her own—and she had taken it all in stride. They scented one another long past it was necessary, but if anything it put on a good show for his family.

“Hey, baby,” Paige said, voice sickly sweet, and Derek had to try not to snort.

He didn’t have much faith.

* * *

Derek was not enjoying the plan. He could feel the tension through his bond with Peter and didn’t like the bitter taste it left in his mouth. He struggled to swallow around his bite of beef and had to take a sip of his water to get the food down. He sent a look at Paige, but his friend was engrossed in a conversation with Cora about—about something.

Peter’s frustration was obvious and Derek could smell his hurt even over the smell of dinner. It made something twist in Derek’s gut and it wasn’t a feeling he liked. He didn't want to make Peter upset. That hadn’t been part of the plan. Not only that, but Derek wasn’t entirely sure  _ why _ Peter seemed so—so mad? 

Derek knew that Peter liked him—or was at the very least attracted to him—but Peter had never tried anything. He had never made any sort of move on Derek or shown his attraction in any way. Derek only knew because he paid attention. So, if Peter was mad that Derek brought someone home, he had no right to be.

He snuck another glance across the table and tried not to let it hurt when Peter wasn’t looking back at him. His Uncle was staring down at his plate, though Derek could see the taught line of his shoulders as though he were holding himself back. Derek wished he knew what Peter was thinking. He didn’t like how his Uncle was acting, and he couldn't help the guilt that was settling heavy in his belly. All he had wanted to do was make Peter jealous, but Peter didn’t look jealous, he looked hurt. 

“Well, Derek had been so sweet. He always opened doors for me or brought me lunch. He would always drop little sweets into my locker!” Derek tuned in when he heard his name, but he tried not to flinch as Paige went on. 

He wasn’t sure if she had done it on purpose, but Paige had described a few different courting behaviours. All—all things that Peter often did for him, which was probably how Paige knew how to bring them up. Still, Derek watched as Peter stood quietly from the table. The rest of the pack weren’t watching, rather focused on listening to talk about her plans for college, but Derek stared after Peter’s back.

Derek didn’t have much of an appetite after Peter left, and he couldn't bring himself to eat anymore. He couldn’t leave the table though, so he did his best to smile his way through the rest of the meal. Luckily Talia let them rush away and Derek dragged Paige into the hall. 

He was nervous. Derek didn’t think the plan was working, and he didn’t like his chances. It seemed more like he was hurting Peter than anything, and that was not what Derek wanted. He wanted Peter to make a move, to  _ do _ something about the attraction Derek knew that he had. Instead, Derek had upset Peter, upset him enough that he felt like he had to leave the room.

“I don’t—I don’t think this is going to wo-” Derek began, only to be cut off when Paige attacked him in a kiss. He was too surprised to push her away, especially when she slotted her body up against his. 

He had never expected his first kiss would be with a girl, let alone his best friend, but he didn’t stop it. It was weird, the way she felt against him and how he had to tilt his head down. When he imagined his first kiss, it had always been with Peter. Everything he ever thought about had been with Peter. 

He only pulled back when he heard Peter whine, the noise high and very wolf-like. Derek pushed Paige away but not before Peter had turned around, and Derek only caught a glance at his Uncle as he rounded the corner. Derek closed his eyes against the  _ rejectionpainloss _ that hit him through his bond with Peter.

Derek had always known that their bond was stronger than the ones he shared with the rest of his family, that it was—different, somehow. He had never realized just how strong it was, when he compared it to the ones he shared with the rest of his pack. He could feel Peter’s pain so clearly now and it twisted his heart, made his chest feel too-tight. It wasn’t like any other bond he had.

“Why would you—why did you do that?” Derek asked as he stared after the spot Peter disappeared. 

“Don’t worry,” Paige said around her smirk and Derek looked at her for a long moment before giving chase.

“Go,” 

* * *

“Peter?” Derek asked softly as he stepped into his Uncle’s room, closing the door with a quiet click behind him.

“What do you want, Nephew?” Peter said, though his voice was cold in a way Derek had never had directed at him before and it made his stomach knot. He didn’t like the feeling.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Derek said, and he tried not to stare. Peter was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees with his entire body sagging. 

The laugh Peter let out was an ugly thing, and not one Derek was used to hearing. Peter had always been so free with Derek—lighter than he acts with the rest of the pack. It had always made Derek feel special, aware that he got to see a side of his Peter that no one else did. This aggression wasn’t something that Derek was used to having directed at himself, and he doesn’t like how it felt. 

“Wanted to rub your  _ relationship _ in my face some more, you mean?” Peter’s voice was mean, though it broke half-way through and Derek had to stop himself from taking a step back at the tone. 

“That wasn’t—that wasn’t what I was doing,” Derek said, tried to explain, but Peter wasn’t listening to him. 

“I know what you were doing. I get it. I’m not going to apologize for my attraction, but I will try harder at keeping it underhand. I hadn't realized you had noticed,” Peter didn’t look up when he spoke and Derek took a step forward, watching as Peter’s shoulders sagged. 

“Peter,” Derek said, voice whisper-soft as he felt the phantom ache of his Uncle’s pain.

“Derek, please,” Peter’s voice broke and Derek took another step, making room for himself between Peter’s thighs. 

“That really wasn’t what I was doing,” Derek said when Peter finally looked up, and he reached out slowly to rest a hand on the top of Peter’s head. When Peter didn’t push him away, Derek ran a hand through Peter’s hair until he could cup the back of his Uncle’s neck. 

“I—I wanted you to make a move,” Derek whispered into the quiet of the room. Derek’s heart was racing, his own excitement mixing with Peter’s fears. 

Derek lifted a leg and settled himself in Peter’s lap, sitting on his Uncle’s thighs. Peter’s hands came up and gripped his hips tightly and Derek couldn’t fight down the grin. He dropped his eyes for a moment—shocked at his own boldness—before he brought his other hand up to twine his fingers together behind Peter’s neck.

“I thought, well,  _ Paige _ thought-” Derek laughed when Peter growled at the name, though he petted down the small hairs along the nape of Peter’s neck until he calmed, “that if you saw me with someone else, it would… encourage you to make a move.”

“You wanted me to make a move on you?” Peter asked, and he blinked a few times as though he was trying to work through just what Derek had said. Derek nodded, and he wiggled a little in Peter’s lap, smiling when his Uncle moved his hands from Derek’s hips to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. 

“You wanted me to make a move on you?” Peter asked again, but this time his lips twitched up in a smile. 

“Peter, I am sitting in your lap,  _ of course _ I wanted you to make a move on me!” Derek said, and he laughed when Peter’s face broke into a small smile.

“You could have made the first move, you know,” Peter teased, his smile the soft, gentle thing that Derek was used to.

“I—I wasn’t sure what you wanted. If you wanted  _ more _ , or just, just something physical,” Derek ducked his head as he spoke, and he could feel his cheeks heating with his blush.

“I want everything,” Peter swore, heartbeat steady and sure as he stared back at Derek. Derek could feel the certainty though the bond, felt the truth of what Peter was saying deep in his chest.

Derek leaned in, slow enough that Peter could have moved away but Peter just pulled him the rest of the way in. Derek went with it, and he caught Peter’s lips in a kiss. It felt different from kissing Paige had and Derek let himself get lost in it. Peter was solid underneath him, his hands warm where they slipped under Derek’s shirt to pull them closer together.

Derek bit at Peter’s bottom lip, pulled it between his own, so he could worry it with his teeth. The noise Peter made sounded broken, but Derek could feel the hard line of Peter’s cock against his own, and he ground into it, chasing the friction it caused. The zipper pinched at Derek’s dick, but he didn’t care, not with how good it felt to push against Peter like he was.

Peter’s hands moved until they were pushing Derek back, pushing him away and panic swelled in his chest. He was about to ask what he did wrong, if he somehow ruined everything but then Peter was pulling down his own zipper, popping the button of his jeans and falling back on the bed so he could lift his hips as much as he could with Derek still sitting on his thighs.

When he got his pants down enough that he could pull out his dick, Peter did, then went for Derek’s zipper and got his down too. Derek would have helped, but he was a little busy staring open-mouthed at Peter’s cock. The head was a dark red, just sticking out of his foreskin and there was a bead of precome that Derek wanted to taste.

He brought his hand up and swiped his thumb over the head, watching with wide eyes as Peter threw his head back and moaned. He sucked his thumb into his mouth, the taste bitter and salty but not unpleasant. It took Peter a moment of harsh breathing before he began moving, but soon enough he was pulling Derek’s dick out of his pants.

Derek whined at the first brush of Peter’s finger against his skin. It felt good, better than when he touched himself and when Peter wrapped a hand around him Derek copied the motion. Derek could have never predicted that his first sexual experience would be mutual hand jobs with his Uncle, but he wasn't complaining, not when Peter flicked his thumb over the sensitive skin under Derek’s slit. 

“Gonna mark you up,” Peter growled into his skin and Derek’s cock twitched in his pants when Peter bit into his neck, “Make you smell like me, make sure everyone knows that you’re  _ mine _ .”

Derek whined again, the rhythm he had settled into breaking as his orgasm rushed out of him. He came hard, shooting hot over Peter’s shirt and Derek looked down to see Peter stroking his own cock now, even as he continued to milk Derek. 

“C’mon,” Derek panted, leaning forward until he could rest his forehead against Peter’s as he caught his breath.  

“Baby— _ Derek _ , fuck,” Peter grunted out right before he came. It hit Derek’s softening dick and big spurts of come landed in Derek’s pubic hair. Peter made a low rumbling noise as he came and Derek petted at Peter’s head as the man calmed down.

Derek laughed when Peter began to rub his release into Derek’s skin, all but purring as he did so. Derek hugged Peter close, sitting up on his knees a little so he could pull Peter into his chest. Peter hugged him back and Derek breathed in, felt something inside him settle with the way their scents had twined together. 

“I love you,” Peter breathed against Derek’s chest and Derek smiled into his Uncle’s hair, pressing a long kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too,” Derek said, heart as steady as Peter’s had been, and it felt a little like his chest was going to burst with how happy he was.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, I have been writing a shitton of drabbles. I reblogged a tumblr post (and ngl, asked a few friends to send me prompts) and I still have a whole bunch left to write. Because there are so many, I'm worried about when, exactly, I'm going to be posting them all. I don't know how I feel about posting big chunks in one day. I plan on posting one a day on Tuesdays-Thursday, and two a day on Saturdays and Sundays. Thoughts?
> 
> Anyway, here is your regularly scheduled Monday upload!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
